Show Playlist
Tracklistings of the various shows from 2008 with links to media (where available) 2013 Shows 2012 Shows 2011 Shows 2010 Shows 2009 Shows Thursday, 31 December 2009 Wednesday, 30 December 2009 Tuesday, 29 December 2009 Monday, 28 December 2009 Monday, 26 October 2009 Monday, 13 April 2009 Friday, 6 February 2009 Friday, 23 January 2009 Thursday, 22 January 2009 Wednesday, 21 January 2009 Tuesday, 20 January 2009 Monday, 19 January 2009 Friday, 16 January 2009 Thursday, 15 January 2009 Wednesday, 14 January 2009 Tuesday, 13 January 2009 Monday, 12 January 2009 Friday, 9 January 2009 Thursday, 8 January 2009 Wednesday, 7 January 2009 Tuesday, 6 January 2009 Monday, 5 January 2009 1) Beautiful South - Don't Fear the Reaper http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEwkXUR-5Ww&list=PLB2F7CBD4C219379D&index=23 2)Jack Bruce - Will Power http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3H7dWk4872E 3) Fox - Single Bed http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKG2bAoGguI 4) Harry Nilsson - Jump Into the Fire http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xFzhad-bnY 5) John C. Riley (Dewy Cox) - I Hate You Big Daddy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ORPXnvBDmo 6) The Everly Brothers - I'm Here to Get My Baby Out of Jail http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9chvdF9d9M0 7)The Greenwoods - Please Don't Sell My Daddy No More Wine http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPJObkkA4Xs 8) The Mamas and The Papas - Look Through My Window http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzSmfBMYRqQ 9) Jack Ingram - Only Daddy That'll Walk the Linehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlSy-7ivbg0 10) Devo - Gut Feeling http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYwL3SmcnB4 11) Gillian Welch - The Mum and Dad Waltz http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b35Q9JY1ZCw 12) Slade - Mama, Weer All Crazee Now http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPTk5poAa1c 13) The Austin Lounge Lizards - Mama Don't Allow 14) The Shangri Las - I Can Never Go Home Anymore http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHvf15juqmY 15) Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen - Oh Mama Mama http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJZ6Z71gWnk 16) The Rolling Stones - Prodigal Son http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnFdc7vPzW8 17) The Hacienda Brothers - If Daddy Don't Sing Danny Boy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Iv3rOy-A3s 18) The Temptations - Papa Was a Rolling Stone http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfYnyyuXC6s 19) Leonard Cohen - Dance Me to the End of Love http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ki9xcDs9jRk 20)Guess Who - Laughing http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0TrmCRggB0 21) Aerosmith - Walking in the Sand http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-CKVgCndZk 22) Sufjan Stevens - What Goes On? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNmPCcaFPbM 23) Kitty, Daisy and Lewis - Going Up the Country http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vcywnNixrQw 24) Was Not Was - Hello Dad... I'm in Jail. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhLtGlK_5V0 25) P P Arnold - The First Cut is the Deepest http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo__EIXzAco 26) Phil Harris - I'm My Own Grandpa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTqqLaOv3mA 27) Dr. John - Makin Whoopee http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2m8Pgo_440 28) Peter, Bjorn and John - Young Folks [ ] 29) The Monterey International Pop Festival 30)The Who - Summertime Blues http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kC4S13jcki4 31) Jimmy Barnes and The Living End - Ressurection Shuffle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ni5LVZG3vw 32) 10cc - I Bought a Flat (Guitar Tutor) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zy32cq1Fs54 33) John Prine - Dear Abby http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2ccC4aULow 34) The Beatles - I've Just Seen a Face http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D76RWzFVgUs 35) Georgie Fame - Moondance http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWY8ahlVXK4 36) Run C&W - Working in a Coalmine 37) Sonny Dae and the Knights - Rock Around the Clock http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hwYbQuoAC4 38) Jeff Beck - A Day in the Life http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExqyxuGERN8 39) The Sparks - Doe a Deer 40) Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich - Last Night in Soho http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LauY9qXcOoE 41) Black Flag - Louie Louie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3R3qDV0iyqQ Friday, 2 January 2009 1) Steve Earl and Marty Stuart - Crying, Waiting, Hopinghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rL1Cx3VrIKA 2) Diesel - Man Alivehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9S_-e8oRH4 3) The Pointer Sisters - Yes We Can Canhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVxv6AFt7YM 4) Frank Bennett - Creephttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7JiMJUNWwg 5) The Rutles - Blue Suede Schuberthttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4-ZMk9xpDo&list=PL5B3C27D21090C4C6 6) The Ramones - Rock 'n' Roll Radiohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OikDzoQ2q0 7) ACDC - It's a Long Way to the Tophttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jLyutQJx5M 8) Gillian Welsh - I Want to Sing That Rock 'n' Rollhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bekqFYafIx0 9) The Righteous Brothers - If There's a Rock 'n' Roll Heavenhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjQPX_aOYj0 10)Dave Edmunds - I Knew the Bride When She Used to Rock 'n' Rollhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJ2TuX_ZiEA 11) Britney Spears - I Love Rock 'n' Rollhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDpFHwOhloE 12) The Turtles - Story of Rock 'n' Rollhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xWioz28ans&list=PLDD4FCB94C4677BDD 13) Buffalo Springfeild - Rock 'n' Roll Womanhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vRzcqVJOkU 14) Rick Derringer - Rock 'n' Roll Hoochie Koohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdHnGyU1yJQ 15) The Beatles - Rock 'n' Roll Musichttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBiLhQpaUaM 16) Ian Dury - Sex and Drugs and Rock 'n' Rollhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aizzH_JMU3c 17) Led Zeppelin - Rock 'n' Rollhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1Hb9ABpyts 18) Steve Forbert - Romeo's Tunehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yE79UxDu7Xc 19) Ogden Edsel - Dead Puppieshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcPvl6oEN-Y 20) Rolling Stones - Bitchhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3N0A2b7nbdM 21) The Grass Roots - Where Were You When I Needed You?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvxA-NXGOr8 22) The Beatles - Every Little Thinghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70n4s2Nz47o 23) Warren Zevon - Hit Somebody (The Hockey Song)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puJsi6w0tD8 24) The Kinks - Bald-Headed Womanhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHJhQgZS0BQ 25) Mavis Staples - That's Enoughhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCeIb7eMgQw 26) Mary Black - Song for Irelandhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbRuLOfHYfw 27) The Monkees - What Am I Doing Hanging Round?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45XruL17D90 28) Ice House - Hey Little Girlhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKDYyFf1s0I 29) Tommy Emanuel - Lady Madonna / Day Tripperhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ova15Bpg5U 30) Creedence Clearwater Revival - Live (1970) 31) Sly Stone, Joss Stone and John Legend - Family Affairhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8m0oNd5qYU 32)The Move - The Disturbancehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfXwoCxTl9s 33) The Passions - I'm in Love With a German Filmstarhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RlAVhP0dE0 34) They Might be Giants - Make a Little Birdhouse in Your Soulhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAbZzdalZh4 35) The Everly Brothers - On the Wings of a Nightingalehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRb8_4dQkBM 36) Pat Campbell - The Dealhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lqxAWHbsDs 37) Cowboy Troy - I Play Chicken With the Trainhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUPK9z59yUc 38) Nancy Sinatra and Lee Hazelwood - Some Velvet Morninghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sb-SVPJM4L4 39) Iggy Pop - Louie Louiehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nNXJBXBoiN0 Thursday, 1 January 2009 1)Peter Wackel -She'll be Coming Round the Mountain When She Comes 2)Frankie Randall - I Can See For Mileshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgcogT4CYNc 3)White Plains - My Baby Loves Lovehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQ7HN7GkuH8 4) Run C & W - Unchained Medleyhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLS8FoHxyqA 5) Joan Osbourne - Son of a Preacher Manhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLcnamfAVKk 6) Rowan Atkinson - Welcome to Hellhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAGNuZTXONU 7) The Herd - From the Underworldhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJwRDbkzSAU 8)The Mavericks - From Hell to Paradisehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dapl3VPAJFQ 9)Iron Maiden - The Number of the Beasthttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jsmcDLDw9iw 10)Meatloaf - Bat Out of Hellhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QGMCSCFoKA 11) Lynn Anderson - The Devil Went Down to Georgiahttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKLIstJJUfc 12) Neil Diamond - Hell Yeahhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3eYxY19C2NE&feature=player_detailpage#t=53 13) Mitch Ryder - Devil With the Blue Dresshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVbr37_yPeY 14) My Chemical Romance- Give 'em Hell Kidhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=py4BalRhmXc 15) James Taylor and Randy Newman - Glory Trainhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1OPPi9e6LU 16) Cliff Richard - The Devil Womanhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTp_Yy9QHBw 17) The Four Tops - Walk Away Reneehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4VLoY1t6tM 18) Neil Diamond - Two-Bit Manchildhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dt-dLcigCX8 19) Sean McKenna introduces Irish comedian Dara O'Briain 20) Neil Young - Cinnamon Girlhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uw18eQxsT_M 21) Guess Who - No Timehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGAGslQHTAc 22) The Beatles - If I Fellhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPKYPI1jjdg 23） The Dixie Chicks - Irish Medleyhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmVw3MbuzAI 24） Los Rockin' Rebeldes - Danny Boyhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yIkpWFGr0A 25） Dion DiMucci - King of the New Yorkhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMYT3DoMOPU 26） Kenneth Connor - Come Shack up With Mehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=laMCGHQdRj4 27） Mojo Nixon - Elvis is Everywherehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_hkIN38qnY 28） Classic Concert: Phoebe Snow - Live 29） Heebeejeebees - Meaningless Songshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlWqNl4Yips 30） Robert Palmer - I Woke up Laughinghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zy96A6SGQfU 31） Danny O'Keefe - Angel Spread Your Wingshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qe91qRPGg18 32） Keith Richards - Wicked as it Seemshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fpNKAvvkj0 33） Gene Krupa - Drumming Manhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0KidPoeQ_c 34） Elton John - Brian Wilson 35） Texas Chainsaw Orchestra - Sabre Dance 36） The Move - Kilroy was Herehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TQ82FYWtmI 37） Graham Parker - Hey Lord, Don't Ask Me Questionshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7NlS-f29xM 38）Ricky Skaggs - Don't Get Above Your Raisin'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPYxj3QBkIs 39） Motorhead - Louie Louiehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bS8Fn2gaGpM 2008 Shows Wednesday, 31 December 2008 1) Me First and the Gimme Gimmes - Stand by Your Man http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6YvBVeHT2Q 2) The Travelling Wilburys - Margarita http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5qsIzZa8aM 3) Wailing Souls - Love Her Madly http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NPoWRPrgz8 4) P P Arnold - If You Think You're Groovyhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GeemTu0Qh0 5) Eddie Cochran - Summertime Blues http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWbXCz9UZYo 6) Leningrad Cowboys - Knocking on Heaven's Door http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaRnWIFaSCc 7) Hot Chocolate - Heaven's in the Back Seat of My Cadillac http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShMTuJ4VWuM 8) Peter Sellers - Thank Heaven for Little Girls http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uv4IG1xuK2U 9) Gillan - No Laughing in Heaven http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IimJVGDAEM0 10) Sparks - Number One Song in Heaven (Part Two) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5EEGelcH_U 11) Dave MaCartney - I'm in Heaven 12) Gregorian - Heaven is a Place on Earth http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlGOAaBcu5w 13) The Rolling Stones - Heaven http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NiEMaWJNXo 14) Louis Prima - Pennies From Heaven http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pELxwTp7gk 15) The Pixies - Monkey Gone to Heaven http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mK3iSglbZUM 16) The Beach Boys - All This is That http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4gqBBhhuvI 17) Harry Nilsson and Barbara Lewis - Just One Look / Baby I'm Yours 18) The Beatles - I'll be Back http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jKahlEKo0Q 19) The Smiths - Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUjZjyIyNoE 20) Travis Tritt - Bible Belt http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEs7-LnfcR8 21) Peter Denahy - Sort of. Dunno. Nothing http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_veIGGP1Uh4 22) Jeff Beck and Chrissie Hynde - Mystery Train http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wK74yqex3Ac 23) Roy Phillips - Girly http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0zsjjYLUhw 24) Roy Phillips - Weaver http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbxjwbeO6w8 25) Flight of the Conchords - Foux du Fafa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IHBGKsDkhc 26) Classic Concert: Bobby Darin - Darin at the Copa (1960) 27) The Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band - Look at Me I'm Wonderful http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GCJ45epphI 28)Paul Anka - Eye of the Tiger http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPXOLv2aQLM 29) Jay Ferguson - Thunder Island http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KoqgALsa_I 30) Uriah Heep - Devil's Daughter http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPWtXd0IbwA 31) Todd Rundgren - Hodja http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmMiiI8GEWM 32) Kingdom Come 33) Fabulosos Cadillac - What's New Pussycat http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xltfRsenTos 34) Spooky Tooth - Society's Child http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10of88YiS_o 35) Robert Palmer - Looking for Clues http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtrQ7z3dPVU 36) Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich - Zabadak http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEBFH9R3cg4 37) Roger Miller - Heartbreak Hotel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y52KFvEGJOo 38) Bob Dylan - Boogie Woogie Country Girl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qA-TY_sjodI 39) Brook Benton and Dinah Washington - Baby, You've got What it Takes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnLHP0EBfhU 40) The Sandpipers - Louie Louie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ToFSOi8pnY Tuesday, 30 December 2008 1)Elvis Costello - Watching the Detectives http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K--POHTLGY0 2) Geraldine Stevens - Billy I've got to go to Town http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0reOGVJYO_k 3) Leningrad Cowboys - I know it's only Rock n' Roll http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXFIvbPGNM8 4)Billy Preston - That's the way God Planned it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mbq7EWdUQb8 5) John C Rielly(Dewey Cox) - Let Me Hold You Little Man http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9L95TCUBs-o 6) Joe Tex - Skinny Legs and All http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Sdib6gd190 7) Elvis Presley - Kissing Cousins http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOF9lzGLz-8 8) Rex Harrison - Hymn to Him http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APPfTEv-YxI 9) Ray Charles - Let's go get Stoned http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFwhCLYO_-M 10) Devo - Mongoloid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6lY8UmMIUY 11) Bobby Vinton - The Too Fat Polka http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoIzBQXWkJg 12) Eartha Kitt - Old Fashioned Girl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UeRSqekHh1g 13) The Crystals - He Hit Me (and it Felt Like a Kiss) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebDCRFSJzzU 14) The Mothers - Lonesome Cowboy Bert http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmihFLeAzw0 15) Jimmy Witherspoon - Real Ugly Woman http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmdyyFpbv8U 16) Gene Pitney - Mecca http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLPlYoG6BVU 17) Randy Newman - Davy the Fat Boy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hrxCDY9ezo 18) John C Riley - Mama, You've got to Love Your Negro Man http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wCH4dSD7RQ 19)Jez Lowe - Idle Time 20) Free - Wishing Well http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKy_puDDnRk 21) Johnny Halliday and Lara Fabian - Requiem Pour un Fou http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BcN6HOLSPhs 22) The Turtles - She's My Girlhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CQh0_2bGtc 23) William Shatner - Common People http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zI3UfxyIdgs 24) Beck - Loser http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgSPaXgAdzE 25) Lee Majors - The Unknown Stuntman http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFBQ4QrBaPA 26) Alexi Sayle - Panic http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p39rOr0amCE 27) John Lennon - Peggy Sue http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osDdTI6G1G8 28) Peter Frampton, Frampton Comes Alive (1975) 29) Junior Wells - Satisfaction http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9NijFed0dI 30) The Move - Night of Fear http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2j3XqJtONvU 31) Peter Sellers - Unchained Melody http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dw_EpFOo0DE 32) Marvin Gaye - Hitchhike http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnGWSQoLK44 33) Congresswoman Melinda Jackson Parker - Cousin Mosquito http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHeeYDwYqZs 34) The Ramones - Pinhead http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6qwlEMjZGI 35) Neil Innes - Spontaneous http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVZWK_TadYw 36) Bob Crane - Hogan's Heroes Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2UnB-9tIZAo 37) The Everly Brothers - Take a Message to Mary http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iyj5Hra1dXo 38) The Walker Brothers - The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eAxCVTMJ-I 39) Paul Revere and The Raiders - Louie Louie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiiDbB-Ur8c Monday, 29 December 2008 1) Was not was - Walk the Dinosaur http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgiDcJi534Y 2) Ricky Nelson - My Bucket's got a Hole in it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGsEBP3tpxM 3) The Five Blind Boys of Alabama -Amazing Grace 4) Devo -Big Mess 5) Alison Krauss - Now That I've Found You http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsV7vpHhR9g 6) Big Daddy - A Little Help From my Friends 7) Big Daddy -You Don't Bring Me Flowers 8) Big Daddy -The Living Years http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOFcMedjNQk 9) Big Daddy - Eye of the Tiger http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sW7n8eArJV0 10) Big Daddy - Born to Run http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f255rFs_6K0 11) Big Daddy - Purple Rain 12) Big Daddy - Memory http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K80ZNAJqKM8 13) Big Daddy - Hotel California http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jb8Pr4ozw94 14) Big Daddy - The Greatest Love of all http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10qlfE-w2Vc 15) Big Daddy - Help me Make it Through the Night http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdTN_1Zvq_g 16) Big Daddy - Billie Jean http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3UyZ2AlvT0 17) Crowbar - What a Feeling http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07tt4bPxL60 18) Dave Davies - Death of a Clown http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsHjvJ1aw40 19) Tommy Emanuel - En Aranjuez con Tu 20) Jess Conrad - This Pullover http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGESxjqHf7E 21) Bessy Banks - Go Now http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZkC8tlOcEk 22) Talk Talk - Life's What you Make it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXsmyLtpxlA 23) Lou Christie - Beyond the Blue Horizon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlKu02AX_gI 24) The Beatles -Not a Second Time http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-QukOhEUUE 25) K D Lang - Secret Love 26) Isle of Wight Festival - 1970 27) Leonard Cohen - Boogie Street http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZG2zpKt7Es 28) Joe Cocker - You can Leave your Hat on http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOotsq4soug 29) Dick and Deedee - The Mountains High http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Kj2U4Fiwkg 30) Burton Cummings - Stand Tall http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXkJN7e1_2U 31) Simon Dupree and the Big Sound - Kites http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Yjj8jLS8XM 32) Al Green - Track: Are you Lonely for me Baby? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WlEJvdz7Y4 33) Brenda Lee - Sweet Nothin's http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgdVd7ujEro 34) Paul Anka - Jump http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_cmmCRVs38 35) The Hooters - And we Danced http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zB1Q-PfUvN0 36) Toots and the Matels -Louie Louie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWukBiSn7ZU Friday, 26 December 2008 1) Carol Woods - Let It Be/Across The Universe OST http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXkEzSDwSFM 2) Shriekback - All Lined Up / Priests and Kanibals - The Best Of… http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-R4XKuI7rA 3) The White Stripes - Jolene / Hello Operator http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zX8piT5lOsM 4) Bronski Beat & Eartha Kitt - Cha Cha Heels / Eartha Kitt - The Legendary http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7vGAa4Fdww8 5) Lindsey Buckingham - Holiday Road / National Lampoon's Vacation OST http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nLiQBV6A7c 6) The Bee Gees - Holiday / Best of Bee Gees, Vol 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hQ1HQh9_JM 7) The Sex Pistols - Holidays in the Sun / Sex Pistols Jubilee http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ah1JM9mf60 8) Spike Jones - Holiday for Strings / The Spike Jones Anthology http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uMVmye-Kjk 9) Green Day - Holiday / American Idiot http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1OqtIqzScI 10) Louie Armstrong and Bing Crosby - Gone Fishin' / Great Duets http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pTZvve2zbE 11) The Scorpions - Holiday / Essential http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1_IOW8rjE4 12) Huey Lewis and the News - Couple Days Off / Hard At Play http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWKS-XaBsxY 13) Counting Crows - Holiday In Spain / Films About Ghosts - The Best Of http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jh9JronpzNg 14) Dead Kennedys - Holiday in Cambodia / Fresh Fruit for Rotting Vegetables http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Rm-Fu8rBms 15) Madonna - Holiday / The Immaculate Collection http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0X7RyGBq2E8 16) Eilert Pilarm - Elvis Medley / http://www.myspace.com/eilertpilarm 17) Zladko "Zlad!" Vladcik - Electronic Supersonic / http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXbSfr9zOOE 18) Ozzy Osbourne - Rocky Mountain Way / Under Cover http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZA214MYZ0Q 19) Hannibal and the Headhunters - Land of 1000 Dances / Greatest Hits of the 60s: 1965 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etlD8gF8okI 20) Mary Schneider - Hooked on Yodelling / The Ultimate Collection http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsKGiqHgQQA 21) The Beatles - Misery / Please Please Me http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxg7j6rQDLM 22) Sly and the Family Stone - I Want To Take You Higher / Best Of http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=am04NZL8pA4 23) The Ukelele Orchestra of Great Britain - Le Freak / The Secret of Life http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8ujhsYH7H0 24) Ricky Scaggs - Country Boy / Greatest Hits http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-h5ydMEfnJI 25) Tiny Tim - Stairway to Heaven / Girl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQqiIagOcSI 26) Spooky Tooth - Sunshine Help Me / Master Series http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2UaNlbjPR0g 27) Puppini Sisters - Falling In Love Again / Betcha Bottom Dollar http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xx80pU8YWjQ 28) Buena Vista Social Club - Classic Concert At Carnegie Hall (July 1998) 29) The Blasters - Trouble Bound / Trouble Bound http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJUXxHrr7p0 30) Babyshambles - La Belle et La Bete / Down in Albion http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsRBrPwUIiA 31) Badfinger - Baby Blue / The Very Best Of http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C53QAuOoSgc 32) James Reyne - Wuthering Heights http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Fg-zPKeI9U 33) Kate Bush - Running Up That Hill / The Whole Story http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wp43OdtAAkM 34) Buckwheat Zydeco - Hey Good Looking / The Best of http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRRW3aine6Y 35) Danny Gatton - In My Room / 88 Elmira St. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clBIJK5iCqw 36) Lloyd Cole and the Commotions - Perfect Skin / Rattlesnakes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVfXT0TomIw 37) Urge Overkill - Wichita Lineman / Americruiser / Jesus Urge Superstar http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhekPh5uIPk&feature=player_detailpage#t=22 38) Lesley Gore - You Don't Own Me / Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDUjeR01wnU 39) Richard Berry - Louie, Louie / The Best of Louie Louie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxedxkx88t0